Love From The Wildest Places
by Wildgirl404
Summary: "His mouth twisted in a frown and his beastly blue eyes distant as if lost in thought or a memory. A strand of his dirty blond hair fell in his eyes, effectively jolting him back to reality. He was always like this when twilight struck. "The hour in which loneliness prevails" or so the boy was told by a certain fatherly figure in his life. Link thought heart ache was more fitting..
1. Unwanted Confession and Prolouge

**A/N: I Do Not Own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. SURPRISE!**

Prologue: What Twilight Entails

The sun slowly sank in the sky, casting an orange and violet glow down on the clear waters of Ordona's spring. A young man clad in a green tunic and a unique long cap sat at the edge of the waters. His mouth twisted in a frown and his beastly blue eyes distant as if lost in thought or a memory. A strand of his dirty blond hair fell in his eyes, effectively jolting him back to reality. He was always like this when twilight struck. "The hour in which loneliness prevails" or so the boy was told by a certain fatherly figure in his life.

"Rusl your right about the loneliness part, however that's not the only aspect twilight brings." the boy mumbled to himself. Link was his name and Link happened to have had enough twilight to last him a life time. "You forgot the heart ache part…" he mumbled again.

He didn't always think this way however that was all before a certain little imp came barging, rather forcefully, into his life. He never thought in a thousand years he'd fall for her, but he did. However he didn't realize to what extent until the day in which she shattered the "mirror of twilight" effectively separating them forever. "Light and Darkness are not meant to mix" she had said. Link scuffed at this.

"The one time she decided to be serious and follow rules happened to be when it came to us being together." He complained to himself. Who else could he talk to about Midna; the beautiful twilight princess? The only other person who was aware of her existence was Princess Zelda and she wasn't exactly the kind of gal you would spill your heart out to…

He was absolutely sure that she was about to tell him she loved him before the mirror fell apart, but that could just be hopeful thinking…Fat lot of good that hope will do for him anyway. Either way he knows for a fact that they will not be seeing each other later, as she had opted to say to him right before she decided to disappear from his life for good.

It was on that day, when he stood there in the ruined remains of the mirror; the only tie between the two worlds, that Link began to associate heart ache with twilight.

...

Chapter 1: Unwanted Confession

"Thanks a lot for the help Link. These last couple months have been hard; these fellas are just so skittish ya know?"

Link struggled to hold back a snort at that statement, typical Fado, always royally sucking at his own job and depending on Link. Link didn't mind though, he enjoyed working on the ranch and the goats weren't all that bad, though they could be quite a pain when they got out but that was more on Fado than the goats themselves.

"Yeah no problem, just make sure to properly lock up the gate this time, It seems like every time I stop to talk to Mayor Bo a goat comes charging down the hill…"

Fado frowned at that, "Surely that's an exaggeration Link..."

"No I don't think it is…" Link responded with a smirk before calling Epona, His horse, into a gallop, clearing the fence and trotting down the hill.

"When is that man going to figure out how to do his job?" Epona whinnied, causing Link to laugh. Yes the horse talked, no she is not magical but rather Link has been able to talk to animals since his last transformation as a wolf like beast. It was just one in many side effects his twilight form left in him. The most interesting ones being the one you just learned of, inhuman sight and senses, and a new found passion for steak and other tasty meats.

"At this rate, Never." Link responded, and although he was joking the statement in itself was sadly probably true…Despite all the teasing, Fado could be very reliable in other areas. Friendship being his forte, and the two men couldn't be better friends if they tried. Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter and Link's other best friend, had once stated when they were all very young that the two might as well be brothers. At the time they had both laughed and called it outrageous, but upon later thinking they decided it was fitting and stuck with it since. With neither having any direct family and both being orphans, their being "brothers" wasn't too hard to imagine.

Once Epona and Link reached his little tree house, they both stopped and sighed out of exhaustion, another long day dragging to a close. Epona shuffled over to her little cove by the house, Link, not ready for the nightmares that sleep will bring, followed.

Epona looked up at Link from her place lying on the ground, "Link are you planning to stall going to bed by sitting with me again?! Surely the amount of sleep or rather lack of isn't healthy for you, in fact you look dead on your feet." She complained yet her voice was full of undeniable worry. Link never seemed to sleep anymore, often complaining about horrid nightmares preventing him from doing such.

"Even if I did go to bed right now, I would end up no better rested the coming day than if I had gone to bed only an hour before getting up…" Link sighed, if just for one night he didn't have a single nightmare he would be a very happy man.

Epona sighed "Well then what do you want to talk about?" she asked as he settled down next to her, leaning against her side.

Link just frowned and a heavy silence filled the air. After a couple minuets Link finally spoke.

"Ilia has been acting strange towards me lately…"

"Oh that…" Epona replied like it was old news.

"Wha..What do you mean "Oh that" this is serious I don't know what I did wrong to make her act like this!"

Epona just chuckled, "Link you're not an idiot, so figure it out…"

"Figure what out…It's impossible to figure out women if that's your implication, I can figure out an extremely hard puzzle deep in a random dungeon any day. However for me to figure out a single woman, Ha not ever going to happen." Link mumbled more to himself than the horse he was talking to.

Epona, who also happens to be a woman despite the fact that she is a horse, just rolled her eyes. Maybe she had given Link too much credit.

"Dear goddesses, Link do you really not know?"

"Do I not know what?"

"So that's a no…"

"….."

"Link Ilia clearly-" Epona stopped talking at the sound of a quiet snore and looked over to the now sleeping Link. "Good grief, it's a miracle, Link has finally passed out." She joked before worrying about him getting cold. Despite all her fussing Link hadn't been so comfortable in quite some time.

"Link? Link wake up!"

Link moaned, Epona looked pissed, here was Link finally sleeping properly and of course someone comes to bug him for no good reason.

"Link get up!" The young woman yelled, effectively jolting Link awake.

"I DON'T KNOW ANTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL YOUR STEAK TELMA!" Link yelled only half awake and looking very guilty.

"Umm, ok Link…" A very confused looking Ilia responded back.

"Oh Ilia…forget what you just heard. Do you need anything?" Link laughed nervously. 'She just heard me talking about Telma's steaks and if she tells Telma then she'll figure out that I'm the one who ate them…' Link thought to himself.

Ilia however just wanted to know why Link was sleeping on the ground, outside, with his horse…

"Link you realize you've been sleeping all day right? It's nearly five o'clock…" Ilia stated with a frown before continuing "Fado's going nuts…That man couldn't handle those goats by himself if the world depended on it…"

"Yeah…" Link sighed in exasperation before continuing, "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I was out here the whole time, and I bet Fado came yelling at my house too…Man I must have been out cold if I slept through that…" Link's face seemed to morph into an emotion akin with shock mixed with amazement at the thought of being able to completely tune out Fado's desperate pleas in the morning and continue resting…He had been trying to do that for years, Apparently miracles really do happen.

"No one knew where you were…"

"What do you mean by that? I was sitting right here on the ground the whole time, how did no one notice me?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Ilia smiled "Link your wearing green while lying in tall green grass, to top it off you're in a little cove off to the side off your house and out of the way…And if that's not enough to make you go unnoticed Epona is practically lying in a way that you remain hidden."

"Oh…" Was all the great Hero of Hyrule could muster before turning a scowl to Epona, "You did that on purpose didn't you…" Link mumbled to his horse, her only response was a snort before getting up and moving to greener grass across the clearing. "If only we could get breakfast that easy..." Was Link's only response to being set one priority below some tasty grass.

Ilia giggled, Links hair was the definition of "bed head" and grass was stuck to his face, his eyes seemed to not want to open completely, and a thin trail of drool lined from one corner of his mouth to his chin. His disheveled appearance was hard not to laugh at. "Link it's almost Twilight so technically she's eating dinner, but that's beside the point, while don't we walk down to the spring. Maybe you can clean your face while you're there." With that said she then presided to take the path leading to Ordona's spring and beyond.

Link however just sat there for a moment before shouting, "What's wrong with my face?!" before chasing after the young woman who had just disappeared around the bend with a laugh.

"Is my face clean now?" Link asked, not unlike a little child would his mother, after he finished scrubbing is face in the spring, Ordona didn't mind and if he did he could just suck it up, him and the rest of the light spirits owed him big time.

"Yes Link GOOD JOB" Ilia said drawing out "good job" in a mocking way. As punishment Link saw it fit to send a giant splash her way with a well-aimed flick of his leg, effectively drenching her. "HEY!" Ilia shouted, more out of surprise than annoyance.

Link chuckled, "Don't "HEY" me, you asked for it, and plus nobody likes the word "hey" being shouted out loud after a certain fairy… in a certain legend…" Link cringed for his ancestor; no amount of pity would suffice after being stuck with such an annoying companion…At least Midna was somewhat helpful and didn't point out the obvious.

Ilia however was grinning devilishly before practically shouting in the most annoying voice she could muster , " HEY Link LISTEN!" she was going to keep at it but then she saw Link's face, looking like he was ready to murder someone, and decided she rather liked living.

It suddenly got quiet, Link looked over to see Ilia, cheeks tinted a rosy red, twiddling with her thumbs. "Hey is something the matter?" Link, as oblivious as always, asked.

Ilia smiled, "hypocrite, you just said "hey" too…"

"Ah, but I didn't shout it…"

"Whatever floats your boat Link…"

Silence filled the spring awkwardly once again…

"Link I…I-I-I-..um well…" Ilia took a deep breath, she had to say it, she wasn't leaving that spring till she did. Link patiently waited for whatever she was trying to say to come out, all the while thinking 'it must be really important if she's stuttering like that'. Ilia raised her head and looked straight into Links eyes, stepping forward so that they were only about a foot away from one another. "Link I love you."

Link just stared in shock, whatever he was expecting that was not it. His mouth opened and closed a couple times in a failed attempt to make words come out. Finally when he regained the ability to speak, his eyes showed sorrow, and his face filled with deep guilt. He couldn't help but to notice the ironic fact that around the time she spoke those words, twilight fell. The time of heart ache as he had begun to believe so many months ago, however he never thought he'd be a part of causing it for someone else. "I'm so sorry Ilia…but I don't feel that way about you, you're my best friend but not as…It wouldn't work out…" he trailed off when Ilia started to silently cry with her head bowed so he couldn't see her face. "I'm so sorry…" he said again and again.

Finally Ilia lifted her head up slowly and with a forced smile on her face she spoke in a shaky voice, "Let's just pretend that never happened…" and before Link could say anything in response, she turned on her heel and raced out of the spring and back to the village. Leaving Link thinking he just became a whole new kind of monster.

...

** A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate if there isn't any flames here...I would love some good constructive feed back and if you happen to any compliments on what I am doing right! I plan on having romance in this story as it progresses however in all honesty I don't know who to set Link up with, Midna's out of the picture, and so is Ilia because for some reason she kind of annoys me...Oh well I'll figure it out, if anyone has any awesome ideas concerning that I'd love to hear it! **


	2. Monster

**A/N: I know this chapter is super short but, I kind of liked it blunt, I promise my chapters will get longer later...**

Chapter 2: Monster

Have you ever found yourself thinking, after some miserable experience, that if there was any one with power ( in Links case the goddesses) over your life specifically…That they have an unreasonable and passionate hate for you? Well…that's the story of Link's life, constantly getting screwed over marvelously. Though there is no actual proof to prove such a theory, the list is big enough.

"Can't I catch a break… I've been transformed into a wolf, used as a pack mule, been given the role of "hero" which makes everyone automatically assume I exist to solve all their problems, Faced countless monsters, defeated one too many creepy dungeons, and now to top it off I've somehow managed to make my best friend fall in love with me and became a heart breaking bastard…" Link rambled on and on to none other than his trusty companion and horse, Epona.

Epona just gave a snort," You forgot to add something to that list Link, something of ultimate disturbance to your once peaceful life…" She spoke half way sarcastic.

"Yeah? What's that?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… You're being stalked by a creepy mail man, one in which does not seem to understand that short shorts and a tank top are in fact something he shouldn't even dream about wearing." Epona gave what could only be described as a shudder horse style, "Has that man no dignity left at all?"

Link tried, he was supposed to be mopey or at the very least pissed off after all that had happened only a couple hours earlier, he really tried, but it just couldn't be helped… He burst out laughing; practically rolling on the floor…It's so hard not to laugh at the outrageous truths one may find in their life from time to time. Add emotionally exhausted to that combination and you can kiss straight faces good- bye.

Once Link had recovered and all traces of laughter ceased to exist, Epona posed the question that had been hanging on the air since the incident at the spring only a few hours ago. The scene still engraved freshly in her mind…

_**Flashback: a couple hours earlier.**_

_The red Clydesdale looked up at the sound of someone running as if their life depended on it. Ears pointed forward in full attention toward the path to Ordona's spring, concern almost suffocating her heart. Hadn't she seen Ilia and Link go down that path not too long ago? As if to answer that question, Ilia came bolting out of the path, tripping and stumbling as she went. If that wasn't enough to worry Epona, then the tears that seemed to endlessly fall from her eyes did. 'Where was Link?! Were they attacked again? Is Link hurt? Who attacked them? Gannon was defeated by none other than Link himself!' Epona's thoughts raced… Her legs moved on their own, straight to the spring. She burst into the little clearing; pounding hooves bringing up water before stopping completely. Link stood, back faced towards her, in the middle of the spring. The horse's head swung from left to right, trying to seek out what danger had caused Ilia to come running back a total mess, when she found nothing she looked towards Link, waiting for him to explain._

"_Epona…"_

_The horse cringed. Link had that voice, that dreadfully broken voice, the one he only used when he was tearing himself apart on the inside._

_ "…I'm a monster aren't I?" Link continued slowly, "You knew right, about Ilia's true feelings for me…It was what you were going to tell me last night, Right?"_

_ "Link…she confessed to you didn't she…"_

_ "Yes." Came the broken answer_

_ "You rejected her?" _

_Silence seemed to stretch over the two for what seemed like an eternity before finally Link spoke again, "Yes" He hissed with all the self-loathing of the world crammed into the one word._

_ "You'd be worse had you accepted them, when you don't truthfully feel the same…You're not a monster Link, everyone is entitled to their own feelings after all."_

_ "Not the "hero" …" He said the word with extreme distaste, almost like the word itself was poison, one that he was forced to drink. "The "hero" has to be as composed as a statue, valiant and brave…Inhumanly perfect." _

_ "To me you will always be just Link."_

**_End Flashback_**

It took lots of effort and a walk through Faron woods for Link to pick himself back up. He always did recover from things fast; he had to lest he be dead long ago.

"So Link, What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to start working on repairing that in which I broke…Got any-" Link didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because at that moment he heard a scream.

**A/N: This chapter is basically an opening for me to put in my own original character so...Expect someone new next chapter! ;) yep that's right I decide romancing an OC was the only way to go with the way I set the plot up here. Also thank you Animelover460 for you awesome support in actually taking the time to post a review and giving me a follow and fav :) I truly appreciate that.**


	3. The Girl in the Tree

Chapter 3: The Girl in the Tree

A high pitch scream sounded through the woods, undoubtedly female. If it were a male, Link would be stuck in that awkward moment where he can't stop thinking to himself 'they're a wussy' while simultaneously trying to be polite. Link swung up on to Epona's saddle and the pair rode like the wind to the source of terror. However upon entering the small clearing that they had believed they heard the scream from, there was nothing. No monsters and no screaming girls.

"I could have sworn it came from over here, maybe-" Link started to say.

"Look up stupid! Yeah right here, now why don't you make yourself useful, AND CUT ME DOWN!" An unfamiliar and rather demanding voice spoke.

Link immediately looked up and raised an eye brow; he was fighting the urge not to laugh valiantly but alas not all battles can be won. His laughter burst forth causing him to bend over and use his knees as supports. Up high in the tree directly above Link, a teenage girl hung upside down by a rope looped around her ankle. Link always told Rusl that he shouldn't use animal traps for hunting. The first reason was because people who didn't pay attention to their surroundings always manage to step in them for reasons unfathomable to Link, there was a whole floor of forest to walk on and yet they always walked where the trap just happened to be. The other reason being it was inefficient and Link didn't like to wait that long for a possible meal, key word there being "possible".

The girl's mass of long raven black hair hung down in her face, effectively hiding it from view; however it didn't take the triforce of wisdom to know that she was undoubtedly infuriated. Oh the wrath she would give him after he helped her down. Most people would be grateful, but she wasn't most people, no she was most definitely going to beat him up once she was freed. Nobody laughs at her and walks away injury free.

Link climbed up the tree, cut the rope, caught the rope before the girl could eat dirt, and slowly lowered her to the ground gently.

"….Stupid rope, who's the crazy moron who put that there! Huh?! I'm gonna pummel him when I find him!" the girl yelled out, her now visible eyes flashing in rage.

"What an aggressive girl…maybe we should have left her up there."

"Epona!" Link reprimanded in a harsh whisper. Even so, he couldn't deny that the girl did in fact seem violent.

"Hey are you talking to your horse? That's kinda concerning ya known..." the girl stated not really seeming concerned at all. If anything she was probably just weirded out.

"First off: People talk to their animals all the time, and second off: where are you from? - because I've never seen someone with purple eyes..." Link responded

The girl scowled, "Okay there's talking to an animal and having a full on conversation with an animal, two very different things." The girl said irritably.

"I wasn't having a full conver-" Link started but was almost instantly interrupted.

"AND MY EYES AREN'T PURPLE THEIR VIOLET!" the girl shouted.

"Um…" there was a long pause as the two seemingly entered a staring contest, one glaring and one looking completely and utterly confused. "Aren't they the same thing?" Link finally spoke, breaking the silence. On the inside he was questioning the girl as a whole, mostly her sanity though.

"NO! They're completely differ-"

"Okay okay, I got it, your eyes are violet! Not that it really matters…" He looked away with an irritated look on his face, mumbling the last part just low enough so that she didn't hear it. 'This girl really knows how to make a bad day worse doesn't she?' he couldn't help thinking.

"They're the same color." Epona stated matter of factly.

"Just go with it." Link whispered back more subtlety, though he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. When he looked back he got a fist to the face. Caught off guard he swayed backwards for a moment before correcting himself back to standing upright.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Link shouted at the girl while rubbing his sore chin. Had he been expecting it she wouldn't have gotten the chance to hit him, however this girl seemed to be full of surprises and she most certainly used that to her full advantage.

"I promised myself I'd at least punch you after you let me down." The girl said with an innocent looking face.

"Little devil." Link mumbled, Epona being the only one who heard it.

"Told you we should have left her up there." came Epona's response. "At first I thought her similar to Ashei, but now I'm positive that she's much worse."

"You're horrible." Link responded.

"Not nearly as horrible as a certain someone who thanks people by punching them in the face." Epona whinnied.

"STOP TALKING TO YOUR HORSE!" The girl once again yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Have a nice day." Link called over his back, voice heavy with sarcasm, as he started to walk away with Epona in tow. He had had enough of this bipolar girl.

"WAIT!"

Link turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked, almost sounding desperate.

"Home." Was Link's quick response before he turned and began walking again.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Link couldn't help but sound exasperated

"Um…I didn't get your name." She said quickly

"…it's Link, and it's getting really late now, at this rate I won't get any sleep tonight. So if you don't mind…" He responded impatiently. If he didn't get out of here soon this girl was going to make him lose his cool, something that rarely happened. This girl was too much, He already was having a crappy day, all he wanted to do at this point was lie down in his warm bed and think through what the hell he was going to do about Ilia.

"Max"

"Sorry what?"

"My name…It's Max."

They both just stared at the other for a long awkward moment before the girl said something that not even she, herself, expected to do with in her life time…

"Please! Can you help me?" Was her desperate call.

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but everytime I sat down to write I ended up slightly stumped...Anyway here it is! I would really like some more reviews because to be honest I have no Idea how good or bad this story is since I only have two people who supported me enough to write a review so... On that note thank you Mr. Cuddlesworth (sorry if I got your name wrong...) for your review! I really appreciated it!**


	4. Down to Business

**A/N: So I'm really happy that a lot more people are reviewing , it's really helpful to me to get opinions on my story. First off I apologize for the long wait for an update…And secondly the sudden change of tone in chapter 3, I was in an overly happy mood that day and was unaware how drastically I changed around the mood of my story, however that's also kind of the point of my character Max, she is all over the place and despite the mood of previous chapters, chapter 3 was more based off of what kind of person Max is, Not Link's situation with Ilia, It will return to that soon enough. I also imagine Link as someone who is good with compartmentalizing his life, his situation with Ilia and his feelings, and how he sees himself are entirely different from Max, and of course he was irritated but I can't see him moping in front of a stranger. However I will most defiantly work harder to not change the tone so suddenly and drastically! Thank you ** ** for letting me know, I looked back at it and I can totally see it, and I really appreciate you being honest about my story to me. I'd also like to Thank ****Thinkbubbles101****, ****darkdruid01,** **Twilight16,**** and ****CupcakePride101**** for leaving reviews too! And of course thank you ****Ainmelover460**** for your continued support! Thanks guys you're all awesome! XD**

Chapter 4: Down to Business

"Please! Can you help me?" Max pleaded.

"Help you? First you punch me and now you want my help?!" came Link's frustrated response, he's had enough of this day; between the spring incident and now with this girl who makes his emotions go all over the place. He finally cracked. He should be in bed by now, trying to figure out what to do about his relationship with Ilia or at the very least he should still be really upset, yet this girl comes popping in like something straight out of a comedy and suddenly his emotions take a roller-coaster between amused, sarcastic, and now just plain pissed off.

"Ah um about that…" Max started to say but trailed off when she saw the look on his face, for the first time in the past couple minuets she really truly looked at him. When he had first showed up she thought him to be nothing but a jerk, who laughs at someone dangling, rather uncomfortably, from a tree?! Then after he helped her down she started thinking he might not be too bad, however this did not stop her from exacting her revenge. She had a reputation of her own to keep, what would her family say if they saw her acting like some weak damsel in distress?! But now, now that she really looks at him and not the sarcastic and amused façade, she sees a broken, emotionally torn, and completely worn down young man. His facial features were the same, his expression unchanged; only one thing gave him away. His eyes, she looked into his eyes and she saw everything he was trying so hard to hide.

"Ya know if ya wore a blind fold, that act of yours might actually work…but it'd be awfully hard to see, and the sword on your back tells me your ability to see is important to ya so…" she started to say in an attempt to lighten the mood, she was always doing that and most of the time she succeeded. Other times she pissed people off. At first she was making good work of this guy before her, he laughed and made witty sarcastic remarks; even if some of them were with his own horse… But now she could see him gradually losing patience. 'Come on Max ya got to win him over not scare him off! He's obviously very strong and he sure doesn't look like a novice warrior of any kind…He's the help your hunting!'

"Um…I'm sor..sorr-r-rr…"

"Is it really that hard for you to apologize?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow, "Forget it, It didn't even hurt really…it was more like a small bee sting."

"BEE STING?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I…Never mind" she said stopping herself mid-yell. 'You got to WIN him over Max, not yell his head off.'

Link shook his head; 'this girl has a temper problem' was all he could think to himself. "Ok I'll hear you out tomorrow afternoon, but right now I'm heading for bed. Okay?" No matter how irritating or aggravating a person may be Link was not one to ever turn down someone who needed help, though with the way this girl acted who knew if what she needed was actually anything serious at all?

"Really?! Wow ok…but I don't have anywhere to stay." Max said with a look that said very clearly that she expected him to solve that problem.

"Don't have a…Man I should have saw that coming." Link sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you don't have a place around here, what the heck were you doing waltzing around the middle of the forest?" He asked in total exasperation, to be honest he wasn't so sure he really wanted the answer; He had the sinking feeling that it was going to be absolutely ridiculous.

"I figured I would be able to find the right kind of person to help me out here and then I'd mooch off them." was her answer.

Link stared disbelieving at Max for a moment before just shaking his head. He knew it'd be ridiculous; he was already starting to get the main gist of how this girl functioned. "What ever happened to all that pride she couldn't seem to contain just moments ago?" He asked no one in particular as he started to massage his temples. "Fine, then my house it is, but don't think this means you can push your luck."

"So…what's with the long face?"

Link froze in front of the fireplace he was tending to. "I don't see why that's your business…" he answered as he turned back to stoking the fire.

"Oh? But your long face is depressing me too; you're oozing depression in the air."

"One: that's not even physically possible. Two: I'm going to bed so if you want to question me please save it for tomorrow." Link answered in exhaustion before getting up and walking over to the ladder that would lead to his little cot on the second level. "There's blankets on that top shelf and that couch that your sitting on is pretty comfortable so…Good enough?"

"Hmm?" She looked around for a minute before turning back and giving a goofy smile. "This will do just fine thanks!"

Link just shook his head, "I'm aware she's a mooch and yet I'm still letting her stay at my house…Midna turned me into a pushover…" he muttered to himself as he climbed the latter.

"Who's Midna?"

"Good night."

"Oh I see how it is…Goodnight to you too mister grumpy-" she halted at the sound of soft snoring. "Wish I could fall asleep that fast" she muttered to herself before grabbing one of the blankets from the shelf and laying down herself. After a couple hours of staring at the ceiling she too entered the land of dreams.

She was running, her legs felt like rubber from the fear, yet she continued to endlessly push herself forward. Then she hears _his_ laughter ahead of her. 'How is that possible _he_ was behind me' she thought in panic however she couldn't stop her legs from moving, it was like they were no longer in her control as she watched in horror as the ground began to fall away to reveal the endless abyss as it swallowed her before she could scream.

Suddenly she was six years old again, sitting at her kitchen table at home while her mother cooked.

"Listen carefully Max even if you the them you must always aspire to smile and make them happy, we don't have a choice right now, but I promise we will get out of here soon… If you act like you're supposed to around them all the time, instead of only when your with them, it will become easy and natural, but don't worry as soon as we're free you can go back to being yourself without a worry." She said sadly, "But don't forget if you fail to please them.." Her voice suddenly changed eerie and haggard, she turned slowly but instead of a kind smile it was demonic, her eyes that had always been warm and kind, were now cold and the color of blood, "They'll kill us all and it will be your fault!" She cackled.

"No! You're not my mother!" Max screamed. And then there was fire, fire everywhere with the black smoke rising to block her vision and choke her. It lashed out grabbing at her arms, burning to the touch. Max screamed in sheer terror as she tried to get out of its grip and punched hard in the direction of whatever grabbed her. She felt an impact and heard a shout of surprise, the sound vaguely familiar.

"Max." _he_ called tauntingly from the fire, "Max!" it said a little louder although it didn't sound as evil anymore and it didn't sound quite like _him_, "Max, WAKE UP!"

Max bolted upright as she looked around confusedly only for a moment before her eyes landed on Link standing not too far away, cradling the side of his face as if…

"Did I do that?" she asked with guiltily.

"Yes…Must have been one heck of a nightmare. It's okay though I understand what those kinds of nightmares are like. Besides I've dealt with worse blows. I once faced a guy named Ganon who really knew how to kick." Link cringed at the memory.

"But still I-"

"Really don't worry so much I'm tougher than I seem you know." Link quickly cut in with a small smile.

"..I see..." she responded after a long pause before painting a smile across her face, fake like they've always been since she was six.

"That nightmare, did it have anything to do with why you need my help?" Link asked with concern.

"Yes. Link tell me, are you aware slavery is allowed in the neighboring country."

Link froze, his eyes widening as realization started to etch its way across his face. "That's…Don't tell me, are you.."

"I have a month before the man who owns my family and I, kills my family and comes hunting for me…Link if you can, and anyone else who may be willing, please help me save my family from that monster."

**A/N: well its official this story is just all over the place, I won't deny that. I really don't know where that came from, I know she doesn't act like how you think a slave would act but I'll explain that in the next chapter so…Again sorry it took so long to update, You have ****Ainmelover460 ****to thank for me finally updating, Thanks everyone for your support and please review if you have the time! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to keep writing for you guys ;) with that in mind, see ya next update!**


End file.
